1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rehabilitation robot and a tutorial learning method for the rehabilitation robot and, more particularly, to a rehabilitation robot capable of learning a therapeutic session from a physiotherapist and reproduce the therapeutic session simulating the physiotherapist, and a tutorial learning method therefore.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rehabilitation robot is used to assist a patient during a therapeutic session. Therefore, it is better that the rehabilitation robot is capable of performing a therapeutic session simulating a physiotherapist. Conventionally, the rehabilitation robot has a built-in rehabilitation mode, which is operated according to the mode selected by the user to determine the speed and the position and repeat the therapeutic session. However, the effect is limited because the rehabilitation robot only performs and repeats based on pre-set rehabilitation mode and cannot modify the therapeutic session according to each patient.